Canada’s Unsurpassable New Year Celebration
by Gingerbread Owl
Summary: Snow, partying and a bunch of alcohol-enthused nations. Sweden just wants to find Finland. SuFin.


**Disclaimer: **I own neither the characters nor the nations they represent, which is probably for the best.

**A|/N:** I actually finished this on NYE 2008, then I forgot about it and forgot again this time around. Still, it's only January and I'm bound to forget again next year. It's in time for the Chinese New Year at least! Also, yes, Canada's holiday home is a log cabin. I'm sorry.

* * *

_**Canada's Unsurpassable New Year Celebration**_

The New Year's Eve party was in full swing. Music pounded out of Canada's speakers, a giddy remix of voices and laughter. The room blazed with firelight, shadows flickered on the wooden walls and everywhere drunken nations were having a good time. Sweden downed his drink, seized a half-empty glass from the windowsill beside him and attempted to stride across the room. It was packed and he had barely taken three paces before he bumped into a stuttering, blushing Japan who was attempting to deter an enraged Turkey from punching a serenely smug Greece. Sweden pressed on, suddenly grinding to a halt again as America, with glazed eyes and a wide grin, dragged a protesting England across his path.

Passing Russia, who was happily nuzzling an alarmed Lithuania, and avoiding the flailing limbs of an irate and noisy Poland, Sweden reached his biggest obstacle yet. The alcohol-laden table was located by the door, surrounded by merry nations. With the speakers thudding nearby, grunting politely was out of the question and he pushed his way through as inoffensively as possible, most nations staggering aside the instant they met his eyes. Inoffensively shunting a giddy North Italy into Germany's arms and staring pointedly at France, who was eying his chest in a rather disconcerting manner, Sweden finally reached the door. His footsteps crunched in the deep snow as he moved away from the warm glow inside to where Finland stood, bathed in a lantern's glow, staring distractedly into the night.

"Y'lright?"

"Oh, Su-san! Yes! Isn't it fun? Everyone's having such a good time; it was so kind of Canada-kun to invite us to his holiday home. Thank you, I'd forgotten about my drink."

He sounded no more or less chirpy than usual but staining Finland's cheeks was a blush that Sweden was sure was only partly induced by cold and alcohol. Finland shifted uncomfortably under his companion's scrutiny and the blush darkened.

"Ah, uh, shall we go back in?"

"Why'd y' come out?"

"I was just a bit hot. That's all."

Finland's fingertips and lips were blue. Immediately pulling off his coat, Sweden draped it over Finland's shoulders. Fingers brushed against skin as he lifted his hand away and Finland started at the contact, pulling back sharply.

"Ah, sorry... that tickled."

Sweden tried not to frown; Finland always looked so terror-stricken when he did. So he made an effort to control his brow and forced a neutral expression onto his face.

"Su-san, are you alright? Do you have a stomach ache?"

Sweden gazed down at the nation he loved, considering Finland's glassy, deep indigo eyes, his lovely face anxious and conflicted.

"Not m' stom'ch," he mumbled.

Finland shifted uneasily, worry and something else twisting his boyish features. Sweden sighed inwardly and let the matter drop, turning his eyes to the night sky instead, watching the drifting clouds and diminishing snowfall. Finland relaxed a little. Without Sweden's eyes boring into him it was easier to breathe, easier to think, as though a glaring torchlight had been switched off and he could see again. It unnerved him, the way those glacier eyes seemed to strip away all his pretensions and smiles, leaving him feeling vulnerable and afraid. Because Su-san, big, scary Su-san seemed to know him and there was no hiding from a gaze like that.

Without warning, the subject of his musings turned on his heel and vanished back into the house, emerging promptly with more drinks.

"'S New Y'r," he offered by way of explanation.

"Y-yes."

Downing his first drink quickly, Finland quickly regretted the impulse. Spluttering a little at the neat vodka – Russia's contribution to the party - he drained the dregs, hoping that the liquor would shake the uneasiness in his mind, at least for a while. Sweden stoically swallowed his own drink. As the pleasant tingling sensation of heightened tipsiness stole over him, Finland's thoughts returned to their previous topic. Su-san was nice. So scary, but nice. He liked being with Su-san, though sometimes the way he looked at him was too intense. Those eyes could consume him; make it feel as though there was nothing else in the world, just Su-san.

"Not m' stomach", he had said.

Sweden looked down at him, clouds of breath swirling away amongst the snow-flecked sky, mingling with his own. Had they always been standing this close? Finland's breath hitched as Sweden's shifted nearer.

Alcohol surged in his blood, resistance waned and died. Finland's giddy brain compelled him on. Clinging on to that last, tiny bit of sober self, Finland tipped his face up to meet Sweden's, eyes bright, heart thumping faster and louder than the pulsing bass.

"Fiiiiirewoooorks!"

Finland hurled himself backwards though he'd been struck as China came stumbling through the door, followed by an anxious Canada.

"China-san, please be careful!"

"Don't worry, I've been doing this for thousands of years, aru!"

"Yes, but-"

Spain's curly head peered round the door. "China-san, America-san, are the fireworks ready?"

"I'm Cana-"

"HEY EVERYONE! The firework display is starting soon!"

Nations spilled out onto the porch, chattering eagerly.

Finland was aware of adrenaline and alcohol still buzzing in his body. Glancing up, Sweden had turned away and was watching China preparing fountains, his face utterly devoid of emotion.

What... just happened? I, I nearly... Su-san. Oh no. Things are going to be horribly awkward. Why did China-san have to-? Maybe I should just-

"Where'y'going?"

Finland felt his face brighten, a desperate smile snapping into place, "to find a better place to stand! It's too crowded here."

He slipped away, realising as he did so that the effort was futile and that Sweden would inevitably follow. They stopped outside a window just as it flung open and a very cheerful and very naked America stood framed before them.

"Hey! The fireworks are about to start!" He yelled back into the room.

"Hmm? That's - y-you! Put some clothes on if you're going to stand by the window! What did I teach you about common decency?" The rebukes broke off abruptly as the window fell shut again. Edging away from it, they now stood a little apart from the others but close enough to appear sociable. It looked like they'd have a clear view when the display started.

"Two minutes!" Various voices yelled into the night.

"'Y?"

"Eh?" Finland blinked.

"'Why here?"

"It's easier to breathe, don't you think? Fewer people."

Sweden's overwhelming gaze settled on him again and Finland thought that for once, that incomprehensible expression wasn't so indecipherable. In fact, he looked ever so slightly hopeful.

"Su-san,"

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!"

"I'm drunk,"

"Hn."

"But not very drunk,"

"Five! Four!"

"Su-san..."

"Two!"

Around them, the monochrome sky erupted with brilliant bursts of colour but Finland's eyes were closed as he reached up, burying his fingers in Sweden's hair, pulling his face down to meet his kiss.

Later, the nations began staggering home, mostly in pairs. North Italy was draped over Germany, whispering too loudly about how nice it would be go home and have some pasta and then do stuff. Japan and Greece shyly parted ways, promising to see more of each other this year. As he passed, Russia was brightly promising Lithuania that becoming one with him would be fun whilst Poland trailed after them, loudly muttering dissent. Canada was bidding his guests farewell, basking in the satisfaction that comes with knowing one has hosted an unsurpassable party and convinced that it was he, Canada, whom everyone would remember as the sparkling host of the best celebration since the millennium.

Finland tensed slightly and shifted in front of Sweden as Denmark, Turkey and Prussia passed, singing rowdily. Sweden, however, did not react at the sight of his old adversary. His face seemed to be stained permanently pink with a pleased blush that darkened every time he looked at Finland. Lacing their hands together, Finland pulled his partner towards his home, the worries that had previously assuaged his mind gone.

A stream of slurred curses caused them to turn and stare as a scowling England, dressed in a horribly scanty waiter outfit, glowered at all who dared to met his glare whilst America, a look of utmost satisfaction plastered on his face, carried him away, bridal style.

Sweden glanced down at his partner.

"D-don't even think about it!"

"..."

"Oh... alright, ah!" Finland laughed as he was swept lightly from his feet into the taller nation's arms.

"H'py N'Yr," Sweden kissed the top of his partner's head contentedly and carried him home.

* * *

May your 2010 be filled with all things joyous! Reviews are so much love.


End file.
